


Waiting...

by Born_2_B_Gr8



Series: Life's Difficult but Being with You is Easy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Being a speedster sucks, Bisexual Barry Allen, Gay Character, Gay Hal Jordan, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hal is actually the responsible one in this fic, Jewish Hal Jordan, M/M, Mild Language, Pregnant Barry Allen, Self-Doubt, Trans Barry Allen, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born_2_B_Gr8/pseuds/Born_2_B_Gr8
Summary: Barry was stuck in bed for the foreseeable future. Hopefully he could convince Hal to come to bed before he loses his damn mind.





	Waiting...

          Barry sat in bed bored out of his mind. The doctors had put him on bedrest till the end of his pregnancy. (Faint one time after being in a six-month long coma and everyone freaks out.) Hal had decided to take the spare room in the loft and turn it into a nursery. He was working on it now so he wasn’t even there to entertain Barry as he was fiendishly trapped in bed. The newfound speedster had already gone through the six months of news, media, and scientific advances that he had missed while in his coma. Which was one annoying aspect of Barry’s new-found powers. It was really easy to speed up his perception of time so that a single second could last hours—which was great when he would spend get caught in the moment when Hal’s deep brown eyes lit up as he laughed but not so much when he was trapped in his bedroom as each minute stretched into what felt like hours.  
          “Hal!” Barry called out into the loft— for the tenth time in the last half an hour— and he could hear his lover sigh in exasperation, “I’m so bored! Come entertain me!”  
          “I need 20 more minutes to clean up and then I’m all yours. Tomorrow when the fumes have had a chance to ventilate out of the room you can come and see all my hard work.” Hal said humor in his voice, probably, at Barry’s whining tone.  
          “I hope that you are being careful because do you remember when you came over to help me repaint my old apartment. There was paint all over the floor…” Barry projected his voice out into the loft but paused when he felt the baby kick. He would never stop being excited by that movement, “Hal the baby’s kicking!” a thump echoed throughout the loft and before Barry could be concerned about the fact that it sounded like Hal had fallen off the ladder the man in question was standing in the doorway. Barry couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s state.  
Hal was wearing an old white tank top and a pair of grimy basketball shorts. Mint Green paint was spattered on Hal’s tan skin (like his freckles had turned green) and streaked his brown hair. A blinding grin was stretched across his face and his left cheek was dimpled. Barry had never thought that Hal had ever looked more beautiful (except maybe the one time he had seen him in dress uniform.)  
         “The Kid’s kicking?” Hal asked as he briskly walked into the room and placed a hand on Barry’s swollen abdomen. The couple sat there just feeling the baby kick. “You think were making the right choice in keeping them? I mean eventually you’re going to realize how much of a screw up I am. Plus we’re so young. I mean Barry you’re only 18 and I’m 19. I wouldn’t hold it against you. I now have a job galivanting across the galaxy and you have summer classes to get your degree…”  
         “Hey now, the Ring choose you for more than just your willpower and I know you Hal. You are going to be an amazing father to our child. Besides— you’re not the only one that was changed that night. I’m a meta-human now! You have much more of a reason. What if I go mad with power like those meta-humans that the Justice Society of America use to fight? God, what kind of father will I be? A trans meta-human…” Barry was interrupted with a deep kiss from Hal.  
         “Never! You would never do something like that. When I was in space you were the light that guided me back home. For those six months that I was on Oa all I could think about was coming home to you:” Hal had a love struck look in his eyes that still made Barry blush, a deep red, like he was doing now, “A- because I knew that you would love the fact that aliens are real” Barry laughed at Hal’s words who then smirked at him, “and B- because I have only ever felt whole in your arms. I know you and I know that you would never do something like that. You are going to be the best damn Dad in the whole galaxy to his kid.” Barry and Hal both felt the baby kick, “See even the Baby agrees.” Hal began to remove himself from Barry’s arms but Barry was letting him go.  
         “Stay with me.” Barry pulled at Hal’s arms, “Just come and stay with me for a while.”  
         “I’ll get the bedding covered in half dried paint.” Hal tried to reason with him, “I’m just need finish cleaning up and shower then we’ll order from your favorite take out place. Finishing of this day by watching some old black and white murder mystery movies.” Barry smiled at his boyfriend. Hal really didn’t like black and white movies and was spoiling Barry.  
         “You had me at take out.” Hal laughed and left the room, “What do you think Papa or Pop?” Barry looked down at this bump speaking to his child and smiled at the two kicks excepting that as an answer. He smiled as he heard Hal singing a lullaby in Yiddish. No matter what his boyfriend thought Barry knew Hal was going to be an amazing father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first story I’ve published on AO3. It’s just a one shot from a whole universe that I’m developing but basically Hal and Barry met and fell in love before that got powers/GL ring.


End file.
